Parte de mi corazón
by Hally362
Summary: Cariños, amores, afectos, obsesiones...¿Por qué necesitas tanto de esa persona? ¿Por qué su compañía es tan importante? JamesxLily SiriusxRemus
1. Chapter 1

Un regalo para MaGa-chan por su cumple (12-12).

Ojala te guste, amiga mía.

Realmente me esforcé por entrar en la mente de James (No me salió del todo bien. Algunos de los pensamientos son de un conocido ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, FELIPE! ¡¡TE ADORO!)

Pásatela genial. Disfruta mucho toda tu vida y a todos los que te rodean y llenan de algo de sentido esto a lo que llamamos existencia.

No olvides que te quiero muchísimo, eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido y que espero que NUNCA, pero NUNCA cambies.

¡Abrazos!

Acotaciones:

_Canción_

-Parlamento-

Pensamientos del personaje

(Comentarios extras del personaje)

(NH: Mis comentarios)

NOTAS:

1.- Todos sabemos que yo no soy la creadora de HP (Si lo fuera no habría muerte de personajes buenos y Harry sufriría menos), la responsable de esto es J. K. Rowling.

2.- La canción se llama "Parte de mi corazón" de Kumbia Kings, del disco "Fuego".

3.- El capítulo que está por leer es enteramente heterosexual, muy normal, de cierta manera obsesiva-romántica. No apto para diabéticos.

4.- Mi siguientes fics en ser eliminados serán: "La persona que más amo" e "Inolvidable".

Ahora sí, disfruten el fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: Imprudencia

**JAMES**

No la conozco.

Trato de explicarme...pero no hay razones lógicas para todo esto...

Bueno...tal vez alguna...Alguna a de haber... Mirándola...tal vez...me dé cuenta. Comprenda el porqué algo tan precioso puede llevar dentro de sí una personalidad tan autodestructiva.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-

-No lo sé... ¿Te molesta?-

Hacía un mes...que la vi llorar.

Maldigo mi instinto sobre protector y lamento el haberme enamorado tanto de alguien que seguramente no aceptará de mi más que un abrazo consolador. Pero quiero ayudar...

Quiero conocerla más, para entender porqué me enamoré tanto de ella...

-No, no me molesta-

Quiero entender porqué tanta educada frialdad de alguien tan hermosa...

¿Me había fijado antes en ella? ¿En todo el dolor que sus ojos, de un magnífico color verde esmeralda, transmiten? Quizá si, quizá no...

No importa, la verdad.

_Yo nací marcado con tu amor_

_Y al sentir tu respiración,_

_Yo crecí soñando con tu piel._

-¿Lily?-

-¿Dime?- No apartaba su mirada del libro. Es curioso que aún con esa actitud tan apartada me atraiga tanto…Tanta apatía no me gusta…

Suspiró.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Claro, ¿porqué preguntas?-

El que no me mire es una clara señal de que está mintiendo.

-No, por nada. Sólo te comportas diferente a otros días…-

-No me di cuenta-

Claro. Nunca se da cuenta.

Soy yo el que está pendiente de cada palabra, cada actitud…

Me gustaría abrazarla y repetirle las veces que sean necesarias que la quiero y que me mantendré a su lado, para que comprenda de una vez por todas que no la voy a traicionar.

Pero aún no sé si lo comprendería…

Y es que a mi me cuesta tanto entenderla como a ella le cuesta entenderme a mi…

Tanta incomprensión me hace pensar que estoy loco al creer que puedo acercarme sin dañarla.

Aquella vez, cuando estaba llorando, sentí que quizá podía hacer algo, ayudarla o qué se yo...pero esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil, después de todo ambos somos de Griffindor, la casa más terca de toda la escuela. Si ella insiste en mantenerme alejado, nada puedo hacer…

Quizá yo soy demasiado insistente…

Quizá esa manía mía de hacer todo por evitar que llore me ha vuelto ciego.

Me gusta estar a su lado…y mirarla…

Me extrañó en un momento que yo, James Potter, tomara gusto a abrazarla. Sólo fue una vez, pero recuerdo aún la suavidad de su piel y el nudo en la garganta al ver sus ojos inundados por lágrimas que "esa persona" no merecía.

Pero en realidad nadie las merece…

/Nadie merece que entregues tu sonrisa…Nadie…/

Esto me recuerda al primer curso, ella ya desde entonces me llamaba la atención, pero no así…No como ahora…

_Aprendí a amarte sin querer._

_Lo presentí,_

_Tú tenías que ser._

_Supe que te iba a conocer._

Desde aquel momento (Desde que me mostró debilidad y no le importó) aprendí a amar cada gesto suyo, cada palabra, cada respiración…

Nunca me había sentido tan consternado por el sufrimiento ajeno hasta que llegó ella (Podría ser que antes, con mis amigos, sintiera en mi piel también los problemas que ellos vivían, pero no es lo mismo…). No sé el cómo o el porqué (No deseo investigarlos), pero el sentir que tantas había tantas cosas a la vez en ella me maravilló.

Por un lado, ella, entre lágrimas, sonrió para agradecerme, no estoy seguro del porqué…Quizá por el abrazo, por las palabras o por el beso (Sí, la besé)…Y aún así, en sus ojos se reflejaba que con eso no arreglaría mucho…

Necesité de mucho esfuerzo para separarme de ella en cuanto sus lágrimas se secaron y ya no quedaban más en sus ojos.

Todo estará bien, dije antes de ponerme en marcha a la habitación de los chicos.

Me sentí bien al día siguiente. Su sonrisa brillaba como siempre y simplemente eso bastaba para compensar la desvela del día anterior.

Aquel beso (Volviendo a ese avergonzante tema) salió de la nada…

De repente ya tenía su rostro entre mis manos…y…bueno, todos (O por lo menos la mayoría) supondremos lo que pasó después.

Al día siguiente, al verme, se sonrojó (De manera encantadora, he de mencionar) y no pude evitar el deseo de saborear nuevamente sus labios (Vale la pena que me avergüence un poco si logro que se sonroje así otra vez).

Ciertas obsesiones reprimidas salieron a la luz.

Ya le tenía cierta manía (Sí, ¡manía! No es normal que un chico este observando a una chica en todas las clases. Tampoco es normal el hecho de aprender de memoria sus materias favoritas) y ahora parecía que todo se había salido de control.

¡No podía ni ver a "esa persona" sin que me hirviera la sangre! (Varias veces le pregunté a Lily si me castigaría por golpearlo hasta deformarle la cara más de lo que ya la tiene deforme. Desafortunadamente, dijo que si).

"ÉL" (Entre comillas. No venga siendo que es un TROLL con un buen disfraz) miraba a Lily como si ésta fuera una pared o alguna cosa inanimada sin importancia. Por decimocuarta vez, pregunté si podía golpearlo y Lily me dijo que no. Completó su frase amenazándome con odiarme toda la vida si lo hacía (No sé porqué se pone así… ¡El tipo es la persona más grotesca, tonta e insulsa que he visto en toda mi vida! Definitivamente las chicas son muy raras) (NH: No, no somos raras. Los chicos son los raros).

-Pero, ¿Qué acaso crees que se va a quedar tan cómodo después de lo que te hizo?-

-No te metas en problemas. Desperdiciarías energías en él-

-¡Pero si no lo haría por él! ¡Lo haría por ti!-

Bueno…siempre he dicho las cosas sin pensar…Generalmente no me causan tanta vergüenza…pero… ¡Venir diciendo esto cuando a penas ayer nos hablamos es una reverenda tontería!

Ambos nos sonrojamos. Creo que tartamudeé algo que ni yo entendí y ella, con voz baja, dijo:

-Gracias, pero con que no te alejes es suficiente…No me gustaría que te castigaran por culpa mía-

_Y una noche, al fin,_

_La luna se encendió._

_Te vi, fue mágico._

Sí, claro, lo comprendí. Probablemente es como cargo de conciencia que yo vaya castigado cuando a mí no me han hecho nada.

Entre amigos era normal cubrirse, pero supuse que esto era cosa distinta…

-¿Te sentirías mal si voy a detenciones por eso?-

-¡Que pregunta más obvia!- Alzó la voz, con los ojos ligeramente sobre abiertos -¡Claro que si!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues…no sé. Cosas de mi conciencia, creo…-

Era sorprendente (Y bastante curioso) que ni siquiera ella supiera las razones exactas…

-Bueno- Acepté con una sonrisa y me senté a su lado.

La clase se nos quedó viendo como bichos raros (O animales de feria) y recordé el porqué.

Lily y yo no éramos precisamente los "mejor compañeros" (Ella me regañaba cada vez que podía).

Al salir de esa clase mis amigos preguntaron qué había pasado…

Remus entendió casi al instante al ver en mi cara una sonrisa boba mientras explicaba que el día anterior habíamos estado hablando.

Creo que Sirius no entendió… (Y si Sirius no entendió no se imaginan la cara de confusión de Peter).

Remus dijo que estaba bien que pasara tiempo con ella, Sirius me reclamó por dejarlos abandonados y Peter…bueno, él no dijo nada…

A pesar de todo, aceptaron pasar el tiempo con Lily y conmigo (Moony estaba ya acostumbrado a Lily. Ambos son prefectos y se llevaban muy bien desde antes).

Suena raro el decir "Con Lily y conmigo" pero es la verdad, al parecer a Lily le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar en encontrarse a "ese".

Nuestros planes de venganza le hicieron reír unas cuantas veces, pero siempre recordándonos que si nos descubrían nos iría mal.

Nos empezamos a juntar más con ella.

Descubrí muchísimas cosas agradables de su compañía y, al cabo de unos días, mi obsesión con ella creció hasta tal punto que quería verla a todas horas.

Conocer a la persona detrás de la máscara me dio una gran lección…Que la conocí hasta que la vi llorar…

Por fin mi vista encontró a aquella que lograba que todo se me viniera encima… (Esa actitud arrogante, mi ego, todo se me vino abajo…).

Siempre me decía que la Luna era un simple astro. Una cosa hecha para simplemente estar allí…pero cuando la observé a su lado (Una preciosa luna menguante que jamás olvidaré) me parecía que valía cada sufrimiento que podría haber en mi vida el simple hecho de estar allí, de estar a su lado…

No quería que todo terminara en cuanto la Luna se fuera, porque significaría saber que no era para ella lo que era para mí…

Se puede desear la noche eterna, aunque ésta sea imposible…

Quería…quería…que se quedara…conmigo, sólo conmigo… ¡Ni la más bella de las Lunas merecía tenerla a su lado!

Quizá yo tampoco la merecía, pero no…no pensaba rendirme…

_Te llevo en mí, por siempre._

_Fui hecho para ti._

Y la obsesión creció a pasos agigantados. Convirtiéndose en la carga más pesada que hubiese soportado en toda mi vida…

Sentía que debí estar a su lado, que era mi obligación cuidar que nadie la lastimara…

Era mi deber estar a su lado hasta que me pidiera lo contrario.

Solía molestarse, o decirme que no era la persona con la que soñaba…pero jamás me pidió que me fuera…

JAMÁS…

Jamás pidió que le abandonara o que buscara a otra para distraer la obsesión que formaba en mí su dulce aroma (Porque sentirla ya era la razón de mi existencia…).

De cualquier manera, nunca sería posible que yo amara a otra como la amo a ella…

Ya...se ha vuelto una obsesión…. ¡El tenerle cerca ya es cuestión se supervivencia! No pudo amarle como si siempre hubiera estado allí! Observo, admiro...que cada parte de mi alma le ama como si siempre hubiésemos estado destinados... Eso tiene que ser, cuestión del destino. NECESITO estar a su lado ¡NECESITO respirar su aroma y NECESITO que sea sólo para mí! Pero no puedo decirle eso después de lo poco que hemos convivido…

Aún no entiendo como puedo amar cada parte de sus ser…Incluso sus defectos…cada miedo suyo me parece atrayente…

Podría abrazarle una y otra vez sin aburrirme de la calidez de su cuerpo…

Podría hacerle mil y un promesas, podría hacerlo todo si ella me lo pidiera…

Debemos estar juntos, porque es el destino.

Fue el destino que finalmente me enamorara de una persona por la que antes sentía una indiferente curiosidad. Fue el destino que aquel, su sentido de justicia, la rebajara sin sentido y la hiciera deshacerse poco a poco para que yo la ayudara a juntar y unir cada preciosísima pieza de su ser.

Sé que puedo darle todo para que sea feliz…

Sé que puedo llegar hasta su corazón…

Sé, sobre todo, lo mucho que vale y lo mucho que ella se desprecia…

Conozco de sobremanera el amor que alguien le puede tener, pero nunca, nadie, la amará tanto como yo…

_Yo te imaginaba así._

_Estabas dentro mío_

_Desde antes del amor_

_Ya eras parte de mi corazón._

Es que ella no puede entender todo lo que sus ojos transmiten, todo el amor que me hace sentir.

¿Por qué ella no entiende que desde siempre la he observado porque me interesa?

¿No entiende que ya desde antes estaba dentro de mi?

Ahora está tan dentro que es imposible sacarla.

Vivo por ella, por estar cerca, porque si llegásemos a estar lejos me partiría a la mitad. Me perdería a mi mismo y sólo su regreso lograría sanar las heridas…y sólo su regreso lograría que volviera hasta este mundo que sólo sus ojos llenan de color.

Es imposible dejar de imaginar que en cierto momento ella me corresponda.

Porque simplemente ella es lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre desee…

Pero ella se aleja…y me deja así como si nada significara el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Me deja para irse con alguien que no la merece. Me deja sin importarle el dolor que me ha provocado el "Sólo amigos" durante más de 4 meses…

Me deja porque no he podido decirle lo que siento, porque no puedo decirle que verla con otro es como una astilla en el corazón que va desangrándome poco a poco.

Me deja porque nunca ha sido mía por más que yo le quiera…

_Pensando en ti_

_Mil noches pasé_

_El alma vi y te encontré_

_Eras tú la única, la misma_

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho su relación, pero verla llorar (Otra vez) por un inútil que no siente ni la mitad que yo siento por ella es lo que me llenó de furia.

No podía dejar de insultar hasta el más mínimo aspecto de su persona, porque era despreciable que le diera tantas esperanzas para luego dejarla como si fuese un simple juego sin valor…

Lo que no entiendo es porqué fue Lily la que se ofendió como si se lo hubiese dicho a ella.

-¡Espera!-

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¿Quién te da derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa?-

-¡PERO SI ME IMPORTA! ¡No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en ti, cuantas veces me he quedado despierto pensando lo que estás haciendo, o si estás bien! No puedo más…Han pasado muchos días desde que me dijiste que sólo quedemos como amigos. Lo he pensado mucho y no puedo…no puedo razonarlo correctamente porque en mi mente estás tú, siempre tú. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tampoco puedo aceptar el "sólo como amigos"…Me has dado motivos para estar a tu lado…que seamos novios…pero tu lo niegas…Me has enamorado y no puedo dejar que la persona más perfecta se aleje de mi lado. Yo sé que dentro de ti algo te dice que estés conmigo, pero terminas negándolo…No sé si sientas lo mismo, pero sé que a mi lado no te sientes triste y con eso me basta, porque jamás…yo jamás…te haría llorar…No puedes negar que hay algo fuerte. Cuando te besé no fue por lastima…Te besé porque me gustas, no lo niego, me has gustado desde siempre. Todo este tiempo…que has estado junto a mi…al principio te veía como amiga, pero me empecé a enamorar…Cuando lloras me preocupas, no podía soportarlo…Yo sé que antes no nos llevábamos bien…Había muchas cosas que me desagradaban de ti…muchas cosas en las que discordiabamos…pero nunca dejé de observarte…Temes a lo que digan los demás, porque somos muy diferentes…pero…tenemos mucho en lo que nos parecemos, mucho que podemos compartir, a pesar de todo…Y NO PUEDO MÁS…TE AMO Y LO GRITO A LOS 4 VIENTOS...TE AMO...ESTOY MUY OBSESIONADO CONTIGO...SI NO ESTAS JUNTO A MI ME DESTROZO POR DENTRO. Me estoy muriendo, ese estúpido "sólo como amigos" me está marchitando, aunque no lo notes. DARÍA TODO POR ESTAR CONTIGO. NO PUEDO SOPORTAR EL QUE ME NIEGUES, ME RECHACES Y ME ALEJES DE TI...Yo…CAMBIARÍA MI FORMA DE SER. CAMBIARÍA MUCHAS COSAS, LO CAMBIARÍA TODO CON TAL DE ESTAR A TU LADO POR SIEMPRE.

NO SÉ QUE PLANEABAS AL RELACIONARTE CON ALGUIEN COMO ÉL ¡¡QUE JAMÁS, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, JÁMAS TE AMARA NI UNA MILÉSIMA PARTE DE LO QUE TE AMO YO!- Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería ver su reacción…porque no podría soportar que me viera con lastima o, peor aún, con asco…

-Quería olvidarte, por lo menos unos momentos…Y sin darme cuenta lloraba porque pensaba que no te importaba que saliera con alguien más…-

No…esas palabras no podían ser las suyas. Pero, sin embargo, era su voz….eran sus brazos los que ahora me rodeaban y era su olor el que me cubría…

Tenía que ser un sueño…

-Abre los ojos- Pidió con gentileza, pero yo temo que cuando los abra su voz no sea más que otra de mis paranoias… -Por favor-

La voz se le quebraba…como si fuese a llorar.

¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No llorarás, no lo permitiré!

_Desperté._

_Mi sueño es realidad._

_Descubrí la felicidad._

Me encontré con aquellos grandes ojos verdes más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado y su dueña tenía una hermosa media sonrisa…

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

¿Sería bueno decirle que tenía miedo, que no podía soportar la idea de que me rechazara y relegara al punto de amigo?

¿Sería adecuado decirle que a cada momento me asustaba el hecho de tenerla cerca y saberla tan lejos?

Tantas diferencias…

Tantas máscaras que se cayeron a pedazos de un momento a otro…

Tantas cosas que no sabía explicar…

Tantos deseos…

Sin previo aviso ya había cortado distancias y la había besado como si no quedara un mañana.

Sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones…que la pregunta no quedaría en el viento…

No era que le temiera a la pregunta, es que…no sé como explicarle que me enamoré de ella de repente, como si siempre hubiera estado cerca, porque la verdad nunca fue eso lo que formaba la realidad.

La realidad es que no había personas más opuestas y lejanas que nosotros dos (¿Cómo es que dijo Moony? Los polos opuestos… ¿se pegan? No, no. Era algo más romántico…eso me suena a animales…Pero ahora me doy cuenta de algunas cosas…tengo una mala memoria, una gran bocota y aparentemente cero cerebro. Los polos opuestos…Los polos opuestos…No recuerdo que seguía -.-U Bueno…ya me acordaré…).

-Quiero que contestes- Replicó después de terminado el beso.

-Ven. No es el lugar indicado-

La tomo de la mano y la guío hasta el lago en las afueras de Hogwarts.

-No sé como explicarte todo esto, pero…te diré que la única cosa que podría separarme de ti es que tú misma me lo pidas.-

-Jamás lo haría-

Sonrió más feliz que nunca en mi vida.

-Entonces jamás me iré-

-Eso no contesta la pregunta que hice-

Suspiro ¿Las mujeres son todas así de insistentes? (NH: No todas, sólo algunas).

Me siento a su lado intentando calmar el nerviosismo que tengo.

-Bueno…yo…la verdad tenía algo de miedo, pero siempre sentí que era necesario estar a tu lado. Siempre. Quizá porque me atraías sin darme cuenta…o porque eras la clase de chica que es diferente a las demás pero no por eso deja de ser hermosa-

-¿Miedo? ¿Tu?-

-Si…es que…-

-Yo también tenía miedo, ¿Sabes?- Cortó.

-Pero...pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Y de qué?-

-Me daba miedo que me vieras como otra persona más en tu mundo…como una más…-

Nunca entenderás, mi querida Lily, lo equivocada que estabas.

Mi mundo cambió porque apareciste tú.

-Eres la persona más especial que conozco. Los demás no son nada…-

-Pero en tu mundo hay muchas personas. No sé si…hay lugar para mí…-

No me gusta que baje la mirada, no me gusta que se haga menos. No me gusta que no sepa lo que significa para mí…

_El destino no podía fallar._

_Hoy estas aquí,_

_Y se que no te irás._

_Serás mi música._

-Podría echar a los demás-

Levanto su rostro con delicadeza, para observar como sonríe.

-¿Hasta a tus amigos?-

-Lo entenderían…entenderían que no hay persona más importante…-

Es increíble lo rápido que me he vuelto adicto a sus labios.

Es increíble querer tanto a alguien, quererle como si el sentimiento te quemara suavemente, causándote dolor, pero dándote una razón para continuar.

-Me da miedo que te alejes de mí-

-A mi también me da miedo no estar a tu lado-

-No quiero que pase-

-No pasará- Besé su frente.

-¿No te parece curioso que justo nosotros terminemos de pareja?-

-Uhmmm…algo…-

-Los polos opuestos se atraen- (¡Hey! ¡Lily si lo recuerda! No cabe duda que pensamos en lo mismo. Nos complementamos y somos perfectos) (NH: Bájale al ego, amiguito) (¡Eh! Que contigo no hablo, autora. ¬¬ Además todos saben que somos la pareja más perfecta nn)

(NH: Y dale…-.-)

_Te llevo en mí, por siempre._

_-Por favor, dime, ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?-_

_-Si. Por siempre-_

_-Por siempre…es mucho tiempo…-_

_-No suficiente como para dejar de quererte-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y acabé el primer capítulo. Espero les guste aunque sea poquito, me esforcé mucho (Me pareció muy difícil de entender lo que debía sentir James, lo que me recuerda agradecer otra vez a Felipe). Es la primera vez que hago una pareja "normal" XD.

¡Dejen comentarios, por favor!

Aprovecho para felicitar de nuevo a Maga por su cumple y desearle una vida prospera y feliz.

Logra todos tus sueños luchando siempre al máximo, Maga.

Ah, por cierto, les dejo un avance del capítulo 2: Fragilidad

(ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contendrá Shonen-ai. A quienes no gusten de este género sólo lean el primer capítulo. No acepto reclamos acerca de esto, pues le estoy advirtiendo desde ahora.)

**SIRIUS**

Espero que no hable. 

Ojala que no... 

Siempre termino diciendo alguna tontería. Pero bien, ese soy yo. No pienso dos veces y con los nervios estoy aún peor. 

Verle allí. Sentado, estático, con esa calma suya que oculta una gran desesperación... 

-¿No deberías estar con James?- 

Genial. Habló. 

Mi nueva obsesión habló y seguramente terminaré perdiéndome en mis propias excusas cuando lo único que habría que decir es que me quedé porqué no soporto más de 5 segundos sin verle.

¡Me despido, queridos lectores!

Cuídense. Gracias por su atención.

¡Pórtense muy bien!

Bye-bye

Atte:

Hally362


	2. Fragilidad

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren todos muy bien en este precioso mes de Enero.

Ahora dejo el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia de 2 tipos de amor obsesivo-posesivo.

Nuevamente, el fic está dedicado a MaGa, quien ahora es un año más vieja y un poco más "tranquila".

¡Disfruta de tu vida, MaGa!

Muchas felicitaciones de mi parte por tu cumpleaños y otras tantas fiestas que, de seguro, celebraste con gran ánimo.

Acotaciones:

-Parlamento del personaje-

Pensamientos de la "santa" cabecita de Sirius

(Comentarios del mismo Padfoot respecto a los pensamientos)

(NH: Comentarios de Hally362, ósea, de la autora)

_Letra de la canción_

(**Correcciones a la letra de la canción**)

**_Datos importantes_**

Notas antes de comenzar:

HP no es mío

La canción es "Parte de mi corazón" de Kumbia Kings.

No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Slash (O Shonen-ai, como gusten llamarle)

¡No apto para diabéticos! Azúcar **ALTA**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo segundo: Fragilidad.**_

_**SIRIUS**_

Espero que no hable.

Ojala que no...

Siempre termino diciendo alguna tontería. Pero bien, ese soy yo. No pienso dos veces y con los nervios estoy aún peor.

Verle allí. Sentado, estático, con esa calma suya que oculta una gran desesperación...

-¿No deberías estar con James?-

Genial. Habló.

Mi obsesión habló y seguramente terminaré perdiéndome en mis propias excusas cuando lo único que habría que decir es que me quedé porqué no soporto más de 5 segundos sin verle.

-Por…nada en especial…Además él está con Lily-

-Ah, si. Lo había olvidado-

Aún peor que el perderme en su voz es el perderme en su mirada…Siempre tan afable, cordial e insegura…

¿Qué podría hacer yo para evitar enamorarme? ¿Ignorarlo? ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es imposible hasta para el más frío de los Slytherin!

Nada de esto importaría si yo no supiera que está mal, que nada de esto podrá ser…

No es que me importe lo que digan de mí, mi "imagen Black" ya está perfectamente arruinada por ser Griffindor, pero tal vez a él le importe…

¿Quién sabe? Yo no le preguntaré.

-Ojala que ya se declaren, estoy un tanto harto de Prongs: Lily por allí, Lily por allá ¿Es que acaso no tiene algo más en la cabeza?-

Que hipócrita suena que lo diga yo cuando en realidad estoy casi igual (Si no es que peor) que James.

El amor nos hace portarnos como tontos…

Para colmo, pensando en James, su relación no estaría tan mal, pero ¿Y yo?

¿Por qué precisamente yo, Sirius Black, tenía que enamorarme de uno de mis mejores amigos?

No es que me moleste, Remus es el chico del que cualquiera podría enamorarse (NH: ¡Le doy la razón a Sirius!)

-Si, tienes razón- Admitió con una sonrisa- Pero cuando te enamoras supongo que la persona a la que amas siempre está en tus pensamientos-

¡Acabas de describir mi situación actual, Remus J. Lupin!

-¿Y te causa gracia?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Es tierno ver a James así…-

¿James…tierno? ¡No me gusta que lo llame así! (Me hace pensar que le parece lindo, lo que significa guapo, lo que significaría… ¡Que a Remus le gusta! ¡NO, NO, NO!)

-¡Pues vaya chulada que es estar enamorado!- Agrego de forma sarcástica.

¿Por qué siempre…por qué tú eres el único que logra que me ponga celoso?...

-Jajaja…yo creo que si. Después de una lectura lo que mejor me viene es hablar contigo, ¿Sabes? Porque es un cambio drástico y tus conversaciones me hacen sentir bien-

Le miro de forma interrogante y éste parece no darse cuenta.

_Fui hecho para ti._

_Yo te imaginaba así._

Me acercó y quedo bastante cerca sin que a él parezca molestarle.

-¿Te gusta hablar conmigo, Moony?- Más por inercia que por nada me recargo en su hombro y dejo caer mi respiración sobre su cuello, sin que él haga ningún comentario al respecto.

A veces me gustaría…ponerlo aunque sea un poco nervioso, así tendría un poco más de esperanza (No sé porqué, pero suelo tener la impresión de que en lugar de ponerlo nervioso le doy miedo)…

-Claro que me gusta hablar contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo-

Su amigo… ¿Sabrá cuanto me lastiman esas palabras?

¿Sabrá lo mucho que deseo superar a James? Porque James, al igual que Peter, son sus amigos, igual que yo…pero…pero…

¡Yo quiero ser más que eso! ¡Quiero ser más que James o Peter (NH: Cualquiera es más que Peter) en su vida! ¡Quiero ser más importante!

Suspiro sin más opción. ¿Qué haría si le dijera todo lo que pienso? ¿Alejarse…o quizá…o quizá rechazarme sin más?

¿Cuál sería menos dolorosa? (De cualquiera de las dos formas…no podría tenerle a mi lado…Y no permitiré que eso pase. Debes quedarte aquí, a mi lado. Siempre a mi lado, Remus).

-Estas muy callado- Su voz me sobresalta.

-¿Perdón?-

-No sueles estar tan callado ¿Te pasa algo?-

Niego con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, como siempre con aquel detestable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Siempre ha sido intuitivo, pero no lo suficiente (O, tal vez, yo no soy lo suficientemente obvio).

¡DESCÚBRELO YA, REMUS!

Descúbrelo para que no tenga que decírtelo…

Descúbrelo…para que si me rechazas te diga que sólo son imaginaciones tuyas…

Pero me da tanta vergüenza…el demostrarlo…y me da mucho miedo…el que me rechace…

_Estabas dentro mío_

_Desde antes del amor_

_Ya eras parte de mi corazón._

-¿Qué piensas, Paddly?-

¿Qué pienso? ¡Tantas cosas! ¡Me llevaría meses decirlo y años explicarlo!

Pienso que…ser su amigo es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida…

Que, aunque sea absurdo, ese apodo, por el que sólo él me llama, significa demasiado para mí.

Que no entiendo muy bien porqué, si empezamos como amigos, tenía que terminar amándole de esta manera.

Que todos mis pensamientos son suyos.

Que…no entiendo…cómo puede… ¡¿Cómo puede enamorarme de ti!

¿Por qué tenías que ser así, Remus? ¿Por qué tenías que ser la persona que me quitara toda esa soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado?... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú a quien le daría mi vida?... ¿Por qué…tenías que ser la única persona que me tratara diferente, como si fuera especial?

Y hay más y más pensamientos, todos tienen algo que ver contigo, Moony…porque no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza ni un segundo…

-Nada- Contesto tratando de huir de la pregunta- ¿Y tú?-

-Te diré algo que pienso desde hace mucho, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asiento.

Me gusta que sea yo a quien le cuente todo.

-Pienso que Lily puede y está cambiando a James. Creo que puede cualquiera cambia al que le ame-

¿Sabes que eso me estás haciendo, amigo mío? (El decirlo yo no disminuye en nada lo mucho que odio esa palabra. No me hace bien pensar tanto en ello y enfrentar algo que Remus siente tan real)

-¿A James? ¿Cambiarlo? ¡El bastardo no cambiaría ni por su madre! (NH: Lo de "bastardo" lo dice de broma)- Trato de contener la risa. Nunca creí que James en una oración así sería compatible.

-¡Sirius!-

-Perdona…-Respiró profundo calmándome (No le gusta mucho que nos llamemos así entre nosotros) (NH: Pues…a mi tampoco me gustaría que una amiga me llamara así ¬¬) (No te metas autora, no te toca todavía. Molesta cuando terminemos, ¿Entendiste? Además a nadie le importan tus gustos ¬¬) (NH: ¡Nadie me respeta! ¡Personajes de (Palabra suprimida por el correcto uso del vocabulario y para proteger a aquellos sensibles que no gustan de palabras altisonantes)!) (¡Hey!) (NH: ¡Lárgate a seguir con el fic o pondré a Moony con Severus!) (¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¡Ya sigo, ya sigo!)

-Me refiero a que…- Continuó él-…estar enamorado es muy bonito y todo el rollo cursi que se sueltan las chicas, pero es difícil afrontarlo. Ellos, lo están llevando bastante bien y se complementan de una forma fantástica. Se nota que se quieren mucho. Estar enamorado es algo maravilloso- Sonríe, como ya es normal en él.

No dijo "sería"… ¡Dijo…dijo "es"! Él no suele hablar así…como si…entendiera a la perfección…

-Moony… ¿Estas…estás diciendo…estas diciendo que estás enamorado?- Me separo un poco.

No…no puede ser…

Deben ser paranoias mías…

No puedes… ¡No puedes, Moony! ¡No puedes!

-Si…-

_Cada caricia, amor_

_Estaba escrita con mi pasión_

_Tenía cita._

¿Cómo es posible…que esa simple palabra me lastime tanto?

¿¿¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo?

¿Por qué no…por qué no me puedes querer a mí, sólo a mí…?

-¿E-en serio?- Trato de no mostrar no sólo el dolor que me da, sino también la sorpresa que me causa.

Dime que no es en serio, por Dios, Remus…Te lo ruego…

Dime que no y te amaré más que nunca… (Pero, ha decir verdad, si le quisiera más ya habría hecho un altar en su nombre con sacrificios humanos o animales y toda la cosa).

-…Si…- Pronuncia suavemente.

No me hagas esto, no me hagas esto…Remus… ¡No es justo!

Sin otra cosa en mente, le abrazo. En otros momentos diría que es para apoyarlo en todo eso, pero, en realidad, estar tan cerca me sirve de consuelo y me obliga a tragarme las lágrimas…

-¿Quién?- Murmuró tratando de fingir curiosidad.

Quería sólo resumir mi odio en una palabra, así no notará lo quebradizo de mi voz, y además; para saber quién en este fatídico mundo me ha quitado lo único que vale la pena no hace falta decir demasiado.

-…-

Se queda en silencio un rato.

Sí, Moony, pensándolo mejor no me lo digas…

Me duele, me duele demasiado…

¡No puedes enamorarte, Remus! ¡Deberías ser sólo mío!

…Sólo mío…

Sin darme cuenta, le abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Quiero matarlo, ¿sabes, Moony?

No me importaría ir a Azkaban.

Quiero…quiero…alejarte de esa persona…quiero tenerte a mi lado sin que pienses en nadie más, quiero que seas sólo para mi…y que nadie más te importe…

No voy a dejar que me aparte, que me haga a un lado como si jamás hubiese significado yo algo en tu vida.

-Sólo yo, Remus- Digo claro, sin titubeos- Nadie más- Es la verdad, es lo que pienso.

Y sin más, lo beso.

El anhelado beso.

El que he deseado casi desde que le vi.

Me separo de él al después de esperar a que mis pulmones clamaran por oxígeno.

Sonrió por primera vez después de ese "si" que destruyó toda mi actuación de simple amigo incondicional, pero esa sonrisa es fría y sarcástica.

No quiero ser tan egoísta…pero…no puedo soportar la idea de que ame a alguien más…

Salgo de allí a toda prisa, sin otra opción, y sin mirarlo.

_En tu mirada y olor, veía._

_Te conocí._

_Y ya eres mía _(**mío**)

Lo quiero demasiado…

Y, de repente, muy de golpe, me doy cuenta de porqué siempre deseé estar allí para él…porque amo todo lo que es de él, todo lo que le pertenece y lo mucho que quiero que eso me pertenezca a mi todo aquello…Ya sabía que le quería, pero no sabía que de esta manera…

¿Me odiarías por todo esto, Rem?

¿Por robarte tu primer beso (Porque lo es, soy totalmente conciente de ello) o quizá por pensar lo que pienso? (Que no puedes escuchar, obviamente, pero aún así no deja de existir).

¿Por quererte de una manera tan desastrosa y confusa?

¡Todo es tan confuso!

Pero, por lo menos, ahora sé que sus labios fueron míos por primera vez y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

Él siempre lo recuerda todo, lo sé, y estoy seguro que no olvidará que fui el primero. Sin embargo… ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí?

¿¿Por qué siempre lo echo todo a perder?

Podría haber seguido siendo su amigo y confidente, ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que salir a relucir mi ego! Podría seguir estando a su lado, aunque en parte eso me lastimara… ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que decirlo todo inesperadamente!

Aún así…yo…

No quiero… ¡No quiero que nadie más ocupe el lugar que yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas!

Desde un principio me sentía así…

Él era diferente…él era lo que yo deseaba con toda mi fuerza…él era, y siempre será, la persona con la que me siento más feliz, más completo.

-¿Sirius?-

Sin darme cuenta él ya está aquí, seguramente uso la capa de invisibilidad y me observo lamentarme por la estupidez que hice…

Olvídalo todo, Remus, olvida el beso…y sólo quédate a mi lado, ¿si? Por lo menos como un amigo, por lo menos por compasión, pero quédate a mi lado, por favor.

-¿Por qué estas así?- Me abraza sin que yo pueda (O quiera, o quizá un poco de ambas cosas) evitarlo y recarga su frente en la mía. Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas muy suavemente.

Ya sabe porqué estoy así, ¿Para qué me lo pregunta?

-Sirius- Llama nuevamente- No había nadie más…- Susurra al momento de colocar sus labios en mi frente, tiernamente.

No quiero saber que haces todo esto por amabilidad…

-¿Me quieres?- Pregunto algo inseguro.

_Te llevo en mí, por siempre._

Pienso que ese momento quedará grabado dentro de toda mi vida, no importa lo que pase.

No puedo olvidar que le quiero más que a nada en mi vida y que lo daría todo por él desde que correspondió a algo que sabía (Sabíamos) no era correcto, ni aceptable a ojos de otros (¿Importan los demás?)…

"No me gusta equivocarme, no me hieras o sabré que todo esto ha sido un error" Eso dijo y lo tengo perfectamente estudiadas todas las probabilidades que tiene otra persona de superarle.

¡Y NADIE PODRÍA JAMÁS SER MEJOR QUE ÉL!

No se atreverá a decir que la estúpida Luna Llena le quitará todo lo que lo hace hermoso, porque yo no le permitiré decirlo. Porque yo sé lo mucho que vale y lo feliz que me hace el tenerle cerca…

No quiero que cambien las cosas…Todo está perfecto así.

Quiero vivir mil veces teniéndolo a mi lado…

No entiendo como fue que terminé deseando con toda mi fuerza que siempre estuviera aquí, no sé como mi corazón se fue hundiendo poco a poco en cada recuerdo en el que aparecía él…pero ahora no hay nada ni nadie que cambie eso.

_Fui hecho para ti._

_Yo te imaginaba así._

Quisiera tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo mucho que dependo de él, que ya desde que éramos amigos no podía dejar de mirarle y sentir que todo lo antes vivido valía la pena para estar a su lado y, sobre todo, que jamás entenderá…que cualquiera podría estar a su lado diciendo querer…pero que nadie que dice "te amo" soporta el desgarrarse el alma noche tras noche observando como la Luna le consume. Yo quiero evitar eso, porque no sólo le duele a él, sé que comparto su dolor.

Él debería saber que no importa nada ni nadie más, puede cautivar tanto los sentidos…que incluso te puedes sentir perdido en la inmensidad de su corazón y su imprudente amabilidad y calidez (Remus, tú puedes enamorar a cualquiera).

No podría decir lo mucho que lo amo, porque expresar algo así…es totalmente imposible.

_Estabas dentro mío_

_Desde antes del amor_

_Ya eras parte de mi corazón._

Cuando aún éramos amigos, recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba el ver a alguien más cerca de él…

Debí darme cuenta, desde el principio, que aquella obsesión no era sólo amistad o cariño que puedas brindar a cualquiera.

Tantos deseos relacionados con una sola persona y enlazados con un sentir tan fuerte…no pueden ser una amistad.

Eso no significa que puedas enamorarte de cualquier amigo o amiga que te acompañe, no. Es que…no sé como explicarlo, pero…

Siempre quise…una persona así para que estuviera a mi lado…

Ahora comprendo un poco más a James…la persona que amas siempre es maravillosa, no importan los defectos que los demás vean en esa persona. Nadie se compara con "esa persona" y nadie JAMÁS significará tanto…

Todo es diferente a lo que puedas vivir o sentir con otros, aquellos que no logran que tu corazón palpite tan fuerte que no escuches más que su palpitar y tu mente se llene de un sin fin de pensamientos de que el mundo es perfecto porque está aquella persona (Él, ella… ¿Qué importa si te hace sentir cosas tan maravillosas? Porque el mundo es tan imperfecto y absurdo que en ocasiones no puedes mirar hacia adelante).

_Te llevo en mí, por siempre._

_Fui hecho para ti._

_Yo te imaginaba así._

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho hasta ahora (Bueno, uno que otro error, pero es lo normal), mucho menos de la relación tan profunda que tengo con MI Moony (Si, mío y nadie lo toca más que yo) a pesar de lo mucho que hemos escuchado acerca de lo que esto podría significar con respecto a la sociedad en un futuro, pero en realidad eso me importa muy poco. De cierta manera, lo que debe aprender "la sociedad" es que somos parte de ella seamos como seamos y hagamos lo que hagamos.

Nosotros no pensamos en lo que es para los demás, sino en la felicidad que nos causa. Si no causa mal a nadie, todo está bien y lo que hemos llevado sobre los corazones todo este tiempo no lastima a nadie, salvo a nosotros si estamos separados (Incluso el corazón suele asfixiarse de soledad, lo que demuestra, una vez más, todo lo que significa la persona que ha cumplido nuestros más grandes deseos. Por que sí, todos deseamos ser amados en algún momento de nuestra vida, mucho más si se siente una soledad tan profunda que puedes llorar por la yaga que deja en tú corazón).

Quizá nada de esto sea verdad, o quizás sí. Lo que importa es como se vea desde un ángulo propio sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones de otros, que en ocasiones suelen alimentar el insípido sabor de la atormentación y el desacuerdo con propias acciones.

Las cosas cambian lentamente, a veces es muy doloroso, pero las cosas son maravillosas cuando sientes que hay alguien más allí, mirándote, queriéndote y acompañándote en cada difícil paso de la vida.

_Estabas dentro mío_

_Desde antes del amor_

_Ya eras parte de mi corazón._

¿Puedes sentir eso? Piensa que no sólo es amor, las amistades pueden causar tanto como el mismo amor (Aunque, por supuesto, hay diferencias ENORMES).

Aún ahora no entiendo como fue que comencé a sentir todo esto, pero no está en mis planes dejar de sentirlo. Lo que más me cuesta entender es que…me siento frágil cuando estoy con él y, al mismo tiempo, siento que no es necesario ser fuerte si está él aquí, porque por lo que he luchado tanto está a mi lado ahora.

-¿No te molesta?- Preguntó el rubio recargándose en mi hombro en un templado día de Enero, dos años después de una declaración tan torpe como fue la mía.

-No. **_Todo está bien, está perfecto así_**-

No necesito que me digas "te amo" a cada momento, simplemente el que existas es suficiente para mí.

(NH: Esto tómenlo como deseen, pero no significa que Moony no se lo haya dicho antes)

------FIN------

Bueno, después de un MUY, MUY pero MUY largo retraso, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo (Que, por cierto, salió repetitivo y filosófico. Lamento eso).

Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño presente para una querida amiga (Con la que hace bastante que no hablo, por cierto) que está entrando a una nueva etapa en su vida.

Realmente, espero que les guste y que les apetezca dejar algún comentario y/o sugerencia, tanto para nuevos fics como para mejorar la calidad de mi estilo de escritura y narración.

¡Cuídense lectores!

Atte:

Hally362

-.-.- La vida no es vida sin algunas caídas -.-.-


End file.
